And This Too Shall Pass
by Henka
Summary: Post Season 2 Finale. The ones left behind spent a whole summer getting over their heart break. Now that summer’s over, they find out that this too shall pass. PLH Friendship, LP, BL, and NH.
1. Chapter 1

**And This Too Shall Pass**

**By: Sari**

**Summary**: Post Season 2 Finale. The ones left behind spent a whole summer getting over their heart break. Now that summer's over, they find out that this too shall pass. P/L/H Friendship, LP, BL, and NH.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I do not own One Tree Hill.

**1: The Last Day of Summer**

"I can't count how many parties we've been too where I've just wondered why are we actually here." Peyton grumbled to Lucas as they surveyed the party scene.

"Well, I don't know about the others one but we're at this one because Haley threw it and it is the last day of summer." Lucas answered. "Now we better go mingle before she has our head!"

Peyton laughed at Lucas who was rapidly disappearing into the crowd. She shook her head at the party's inhabitants. She could literally see every person in her senior class bumping and grinding with some other idiot. It was insane.

Haley throwing a party had been a surprise to both Peyton and Lucas. Haley hadn't been the type of girl to even want to go to a party but in the two months that the trio had spent together nursing their broken hearts they all had changed and in some ways it was better for them.

Peyton and Lucas couldn't tell yet if Haley's change had been for the better. To put it lightly, she had become wilder, more rebellious, and definitely more independent. She looked to have put the events that happened before the summer behind her, but Lucas had heard her crying at night and he had been there for her silently, because she wouldn't open up to him. No matter how hard he tried to get her too.

Peyton had been the one least effected out of all of them. Between Lucas's broken heart over Brooke and Haley's broken heart over Nathan she had been the glue that had held them together. Finally, she was at a place with Lucas where she could trust that they would never be anything more than friends. She had become his rock, his confidante, and she was proud of the place she had in his life now. She and Haley had also become ultra close. After Haley couldn't stand to live in the same apartment she had lived in with Nathan, Peyton had offered her own home and from there it was friendship. Haley, Lucas and Peyton had discovered a pure friendship with no drama from Brooke or Nathan to mess it up.

Lucas had been the most devastated of them all. He had put his heart on the line with Brooke and she ignored him. All summer he waited for that inevitable phone call and the talk that would make everything better but it never came. So Lucas did what he knew best, he withdrew into himself. If it hadn't been for the bond that he had formed with Peyton and Haley he would have been lost.

But now it was the end of the summer, tomorrow it was back to Tree Hill High for their senior year of high school and Peyton couldn't help but think that with the arrival of Brooke and Nathan it was going to be one hell of a senior year. And she knew without a doubt that Nathan and Brooke wouldn't be able to understand what had transpired between their friends when they had been gone. No one understood their relationship but them, and Nathan and Brooke were going to feel like foreigners.

Peyton sighed, she couldn't wait for the misunderstandings and miscommunication that were going to litter their senior year.

"Earth to Peyton!" Haley shouted into her ear, Haley's words slurring slightly. "What's the matter with you? It's like the revival of moody Peyton and I don't like it one bit!"

Peyton shrugged. "I was just thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow." She yelled back. "Aren't you just a little bit apprehensive about it?"

Haley shook her head. "Why think about it now? I have the whole of my senior year to fight with Nathan. I just want this last day to be all about me and my two wonderful friends that didn't abandon me when I needed it."

Peyton smiled a genuine smile. "Hales…"

"Hey don't say anything okay? Don't ruin the moment. Just go out there, find Lucas in whatever corner he's brooding in and drag him out onto the dance floor okay? And get some alcohol into you! You look like you need it." Haley commanded.

Peyton bobbed her head and watched Haley go and make out with some other random guy. She had to admit, Haley had a point. If tomorrow there world was going to be turned upside down again, why not have one more night of fun?

Karen Roe was sitting at home, not really doing anything. Now that the café was self-reliant she rarely had to be there. Lucas was out partying with Haley and Peyton and Andy had still not come back from his latest business trip so she was quite literally, alone.

It gave her time to reflect on what had occurred over the summer. The terrible summer that it had been. She had to watch as her son was destroyed over Brooke and then kicked while he was down when the fire that had started mysteriously in Dan's dealership had landed Dan in the hospital. She was thankful beyond words to Peyton and Haley who had made sure that Lucas hadn't become a shell of who he was, but she felt guilty that she couldn't have done it herself.

Now she was allowing Brooke to come back into her home knowing that Lucas was suffering and it made her feel even more guilty. She couldn't turn her back on Brooke though. Brooke had become almost like a daughter to her, and she had no doubt in her mind that Brooke loved her son, even if she didn't choose to express it.

Karen sighed. That was her son's problems, but she didn't even want to touch upon her own problems. Thankfully, she didn't have to because at that moment the doorbell rang.

She raised an eyebrow. "Luke? Did you forget your key or are you too drunk to remember how to use it?" She started disappointed. She opened the door and her eyes widened. "Brooke, I didn't think you were coming until a week from now."

Brooke, still beautiful, just smiled. She was still the same pretty girl with amazing green eyes and long dark brown hair that practically shimmered. If being in California had done anything for her, it had made her look even more radiant. "Yeah, my parents bumped up their schedule so that meant I had to go." She said bitterly. "I thought Lucas still lived with Dan?"

"Oh, honey, why don't you sit down?" Karen suggested. "Let me fill you in on what's been happening."

Karen went into the kitchen and made a pot of tea while Brooke followed her in a few seconds later. "How was California? Did you have fun?"

Brooke shrugged. "You know me Karen. I make the best of every situation."

"From all those bags on the porch, I'm guessing you got reacquainted with shopping." Karen said trying to lighten the mood.

"Karen, I appreciate what you're trying to do but just tell me what's wrong."

"Brooke, since you left it's been kind of a roller coaster around here." Karen admitted. "No one is the same as you left them. We've all gone through a lot of things and it changes people."

"Like what?"

"Brooke, when you left, you _destroyed_ Lucas." Karen started softly. "And I don't say that because he's my son, I say that because it's the truth. Not answering his emails, no returning his calls, you broke his heart. Nathan left and Haley's been trying to survive without him, and through all of this Peyton still feels lost because of Jake. Brooke honey, you're friends have been dealing with a lot of emotional stress without you and they've dealt with it together."

"And then to make matters worse, Dan's in the hospital." She said. "The dealership burned down, someone tried to murder him."

Brooke gasped. "Why didn't anyone call me?"

"Everyone thought you made it pretty clear that you didn't want anything to do with Tree Hill." Karen said gently.

"I left for the summer Karen, it wasn't like I had a choice!" Brooke shouted the tears making her voice sound huskier than it really was. "My parents made me go!"

Karen reached across the table and placed an understanding hand over her own. "Sometimes we don't mean to hurt the ones we love, but we do it anyway. I'm not passing a judgment on you Brooke, I'm just telling you what happened."

Brooke nodded, Karen could see her struggling to hold it together. "So where is everyone?"

"Nathan I assume is still at High Flyers, I don't know when he's going to be back." Karen said. "Haley threw an end of the summer bash and that means Peyton and Lucas are over at the beach house. Deb gave it to them for the summer."

"A party on a school night" Karen you're going soft." Brooke said.

"I figured I'd give them one more night before I brought down the hammer." Karen said winking.

"Karen, are you angry at me, for what happened with Lucas?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand what happened between the two of you. I love both of you equally and I just want my son back." Karen answered her. "I'm going to head to bed, don't wait up for Lucas."

"So how was that for a successful party?" Haley asked as people began filing out. It was nearing midnight, and everyone reluctantly did have to prepare for school tomorrow.

"Very successful, in Brooke's absence we can safely say that you have become the party queen." Peyton said bestowing the title upon her equally drunk friend.

Lucas smiled, it had taken long enough but his heart didn't clench in pain whenever he heard Brooke's name. At this rate, he was almost confident he could survive the year not being with her.

"Isn't your mom going to freak if you don't get home Luke?" Peyton asked. "She's been really understanding these past months but I wouldn't put it past her to ground you if you miss your curfew."

Lucas glanced at his watch and cursed. "Yeah, I gotta make it home for one. I'll see my two favorite ladies tomorrow right?"

"Bright and early at your house." Haley confirmed. "And if you're not up we are totally dumping a pail of water on you."

He laughed. "I look forward to it. Love you Peyt, love you Hales." He called walking out the door.

Twenty minutes later he was unlocking his front door and humming to himself. He didn't recall the songs title but it was probably something from Peyton's collection. He slipped in the house quietly, thankfully he hadn't missed his curfew it was only a half hour past midnight.

He walked into the kitchen and poured himself some juice before making it into the guest bedroom which had changed into his room once it had been confirmed that Brooke would be staying with them.

He didn't expect to see Brooke sitting on his bed watching television. No, he definitely hadn't expected that.

"Brooke?" He said incredulously. "Mom said you wouldn't be back for at least a week."

She bobbed her head up and down. "That's what I thought too, didn't turn out that way though. I see you made the guest room your permanent room now." She said lamely.

He stared at her oddly, his face a blank mask. He wasn't ready for a confrontation. "Yeah, with Dan in the hospital I didn't feel comfortable staying at his place. I'm really tired though and school's tomorrow so I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Obviously, that was her cue to leave. He was just thankful she took the hint. She nodded at him and sighed. "Okay Luke, look can we talk tomorrow? I just want to catch up."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's fine, we'll talk." He agreed. "Good night Brooke."

She shut the door quietly behind her and Lucas couldn't help but close his eyes painfully. "I missed you." He whispered softly to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**And This Too Shall Pass**

**By: Sari**

**Summary**: Post Season 2 Finale. The ones left behind spent a whole summer getting over their heart break. Now that summer's over, they find out that this too shall pass. P/L/H Friendship, LP, BL, and NH.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I do not own One Tree Hill.

**2: Where Things Become Awkward**

Brooke hadn't gotten any sleep. After her run in with Lucas she had been wired, hoping that he would follow her into his old bedroom and they would talk like they used to. She knew it had been wishful thinking, but just for one moment she wanted things to be simple. Maybe a simple 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you' would fix what had transpired between them but that wasn't going to be the case. Not this time. Too much had happened in too little time.

She rolled out of bed to the sounds of Karen making breakfast. She smiled; at least some things didn't change. She had to admire Karen for still accepting her into her home. After the way she had described Lucas, Brooke wasn't sure if she was put in the same situation she would be as understanding as Karen was being.

She was ready for school in no time at all, amazingly enough, and made her way downstairs. Brooke almost gasped in surprise at the sight of Haley and Peyton laughing with Karen at the kitchen table. Brooke knew they were going to have to confront each other sooner or later but she didn't think it was going to be this soon.

"Lucas is that you? It's about time you got your lazy self down here!" Haley called up the stairs playfully. "Luke? Don't tell me you're sarcastic wit hasn't woken up yet."

"It's not Lucas." Brooke said softly stepping into the kitchen.

Haley's mouth dropped open. "Brooke."

"Yes, that's me." She quipped.

Brooke never saw someone's expression change so rapidly. First it was the playful look she probably had on for Lucas and then it went through betrayal, uncertainty, and anger before finally settling on neutral. "That's different." Haley said turning back to Peyton.

Brooke tried to hide the hurt of being brushed off so casually. Looking to Karen she smiled at the older woman. "So Karen, what's for breakfast?" She said in a shoddy attempt at sounding cheerful.

"Pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon." Karen said giving her a reassuring look. "A breakfast fit for the first day of school."

Brooke made a plate and sat down at the circular table. "So, Hales, have you talked to Nathan?"

Haley stopped her rapid conversation to look at Brooke. "No, we haven't talked since summer let out. I wrote him but he didn't answer, sort of like what you did to Lucas." Haley remarked.

"Look Haley…" Brooke started.

Haley just shook her head smiling tightly. "I don't want to talk about it Brooke. It's the first day of school. Let me enjoy it before you and Nathan ruin it eventually okay?"

Lucas came down the stairs at that moment and Brooke could tell that he could feel the tension between herself and Haley. "Peyt…Hales, why don't we go?" He asked.

"No breakfast Luke?" Karen protested.

He shook his head. "I'm not that hungry." Brooke thought he wasn't going to acknowledge her presence at all but he looked straight at her and smiled. "Brooke I'll see you at school."

She nodded. "Yeah, at school."

* * *

"God what was up with her?" Haley complained as they all climbed out of Peyton's car.

"I think she was just trying to be nice." Peyton said giggling. "It really isn't as foreign of a concept as you're making it out to be Hales."

"And she called me Hales too." Haley said disgusted. "She lost that right when she broke my best friend's heart."

"I don't think you're the issue at hand Hales." Peyton reminded her. "Luke, how are you taking it?"

Lucas shrugged, holding the door to the school open for them. "I don't know how to take it. I thought that I'd be able to be around Brooke and not feel all the hurt from the beginning of the summer but it's really hard, and now that she wants to talk things over I just don't want to do it anymore."

"Do what anymore?" Peyton asked cautiously.

Lucas closed his eyes. "Love her anymore. If someone really loved you they wouldn't leave you thinking otherwise for such a long period of time. I didn't even expect an answer, I just wanted her to give me a sign that we could at least still be friends and she didn't do that Peyt. She left me hanging and thinking that she pretty much hated me. It hurts too much to be in love with Brooke and her insecurities. I know I screwed up bad with her, but I didn't deserve that." His voice was soft and choked with emotion.

"Hey…" Haley said pulling her two friends into a secluded corner of the school. "You're not a bad guy Luke, you never deserved anything like that and frankly Brooke's proved that she doesn't deserve you. I know you love her and if you decide that you want to put your heart through that again and be with her I'll support you, but if you decide against it just know that we'll be there for you through that too. Peyt and I are on your side this time Luke, we love you."

Luke smiled. "I love you guys too. Thank you Hales. Thank you Peyt."

Haley noticed the tall figure of her husband walking down the hallway towards them. "Now if I could just take my own advice." She muttered.

"Hales it's not the same thing." Lucas immediately said, his eyes landing on his brother. "You and Nathan have true love. Don't throw that away, he was hurting and he was stupid. You know that and I know that. Fight for him, fight for your marriage."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement Luke, but I don't think we can survive this." Haley said eyes tearing up. "Not after this summer. I've changed too much, I'm not the sweet girl he fell in love with anymore."

Peyton wrapped an arm around Haley. "And he's not the bastard you fell in love with anymore. Love changes, it evolves just like people do. So go after him okay?"

Peyton pushed their friend towards Nathan as soon as he passed by. Lucas and Peyton chuckled to themselves as their friend collided straight into Nathan.

"Think we did the right thing?" Peyton asked Lucas.

"Yeah, I think it's the best decision we made all summer." Lucas said grinning. "One of us has to come out happy.

"You'll be happy again one day." Peyton says squeezing his shoulder. "Brooke isn't the only girl there is."

* * *

Nathan heard, more than felt Haley fall into him. She was cursing Lucas and Peyton who were laughing at her. He quickly steadied her and then stepped backward.

"Hey Haley." He greeted her simply. There was so much he had to say to her. So many things they needed to talk over and explain to each other. He knew now, after months away that he had been wrong in so many ways when it came to their relationship once Chris had come onto the scene.

He had been hurt and jealous and instead of talking about it he had hidden behind accusations. Now that he was finally acting like a man he needed to confront those feeling and hopefully, he'd get Haley back in the process.

Haley smiled shyly. "Hi Nathan, how was High Flyers?" She asked.

He shrugged. "It was a good experience. I needed it at the time." He said carefully.

"I think everyone needed it." Haley said nodding. "It must have opened a lot of doors for you, with the talent scouts and all."

"A lot of guys from universities were there. I told them about Lucas and they're interested in him as well."

"That was nice of you to do." Haley said smiling. "Lucas really had it rough while you and Brooke were gone."

"Yeah, my dad for one, have you guys been to see him yet?'

"Lucas has, I really didn't want to go. I think the fact that I'd rather see Dan Scott dead would be bad for his recovery." Haley said truthfully.

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, probably." He gave her a genuine smile slowing to a stop in front of her classroom. "This is your stop right?"

She nodded, peering in the classroom and seeing Peyton already waiting for her. "Yup, this is me. It was really good talking to you Nathan." Haley said.

"Yeah…do you think we could talk about us?" Nathan asked cautiously.

"Eventually, but not now okay? Let's just try being friends first."

Haley gave him a smile devoid of any malice from how they left things just a few months earlier before stepping into class.

Nathan couldn't do anything but smile as well. He and Haley were going to be okay. He knew it now with that one look she gave him, they would eventually be okay.

* * *

Lucas sighed as he walked into his English class and saw Brooke. Of course with his amazing luck the only empty seat was next to her. He had a strange feeling she had planned for it to be that way.

Sighing again, he sat. He put his stuff away and settled into his seat to listen to the droning on that all teachers inevitably did the first day of school. Not five minutes later a folded piece of paper landed on his desk.

_I'm sorry_, it read.

_I'm sorry too, but sorry can't fix everything Brooke_, he wrote back.

_I love you. It may have took me two months to figure it out but I love you_, Brooke wrote.

_You broke my heart_

_And you broke mine, but I'm still here asking for your forgiveness._

_We can't go back to what we used to be, not after this summer. It took you forever to even begin to trust me again Brooke, now it's your turn._

_I'm willing to wait forever for you Lucas. I'm not going to give up on you._

_I want you to move on; I can't give you a time when I'll be ready. I don't even know if I want to be ready._

_Don't say that. A second chance is all we need._

_We had a second chance. Maybe this just wasn't meant to be._

Lucas watched Brooke's face. It seemed to crumple and he closed his eyes not wanting to be the cause of her pain once again. He felt good though, letting her go was the right thing to do, his heart was too conflicted to deal with…them.

The note landed on his desk again. The once pretty script was not smudged from what he assumed were tears.

_Maybe what we had was destructive, and maybe what we had only caused us pain, but all I know is that I love you and I don't want to be with anyone but you. I know I hurt you, and I know you're afraid. I was afraid too when I left for California. I'm not afraid anymore Lucas, I know what I want and what I want is you. I'll fight for you for as long as it takes for you to realize that what you want is me._

Lucas sighed and glanced at Brooke. She smiled at him, the tears now dried and the look in her eyes determined.

Yes, he was in definitely in trouble.

**A/N:** Thanks for the encouraging reviews! Reviews make me right faster!

To my reviewers: Most likely this story is going to end up a Leyton but already you guys can see that Brooke is going to fight for Lucas so it's going to have a lot of one-sided and reciprocated Brucas. You'll just have to see!


	3. Chapter 3

**And This Too Shall Pass**

**By: Sari**

**Summary**: Post Season 2 Finale. The ones left behind spent a whole summer getting over their heart break. Now that summer's over, they find out that this too shall pass. P/L/H Friendship, LP, BL, and NH.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I do not own One Tree Hill.

**3: A Confrontation of Sorts**

Nathan's eyes nearly shot out of his head as he surveyed the scene before him. He knew through the little correspondence he had with his dad before he had ended up in the hospital that Haley had moved out of their apartment into Peyton's place, and he knew just from talking to Haley earlier that day that she had changed a lot but he had definitely not expected this.

Peyton's chaperone-less house had been turned into the place to be for parties it seemed. Everyone was thanking Haley for the party and he could see more alcohol being brought in by the minute. His wife had gone from bookworm to party animal in two months.

"A little bit surprising isn't it?" Peyton said pulling him towards the quietest area in the house which in this case happened to be the kitchen. "Look what happens when you don't stay in touch, you end up losing touch with everyone you thought you knew."

Nathan shrugged. "I didn't think Haley would change into this."

"She hasn't changed for the worse Nate. She's still the Haley you knew. The only difference is that she can finally survive without you." Peyton said. "Don't give her reason to."

"I'm trying not to Peyton." Nathan said sighing. "She doesn't want to talk about anything that happened during the summer."

"Honestly would you want to bring up all the crap that made you depressed?" Peyton asked him. "She was really hurt when you left Nathan. You acted selfishly and you didn't give her a chance to explain herself. When you say you want to marry someone it says through the good and the bad times not just the good."

"Don't lecture me about my own marriage Peyton, I know what I did wrong." Nathan growled.

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know Nathan; it sure doesn't seem like it."

Nathan watched her walk away and groaned as he ran into his brother who, like Haley, had gone through his own changes. He still felt guilty about the way he left things with Lucas. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him yet and frankly, he was dreading it.

"Lucas." Nathan said simply. "Nice party."

Lucas nodded. "This is all Haley's doing. You should thank her."

He gave Nathan a cordial smile before making a move past him but Nathan cleared his throat. "Look, I wanted to apologize about what I said to you." Nathan started. "It was wrong of me and I shouldn't have tried to make you choose between Haley and I. She's your best friend and I'm your brother it put you in a really shitty position."

Lucas nodded. "It was hard, but apology accepted Nate. You weren't the only one who did wrong, I should have told you about Dan."

Nathan drew in a sharp intake of breath. "How is he? I keep wanting to visit him but I can't work up the nerve."

Lucas shrugged. "I don't really know. He's recovering, and that's about all I know. The last couple of times I tried to visit he wasn't accepting visitors."

Nathan ran a hand through his dark hair. "Sounds like something dad would do." He muttered.

"Hey, I got to go find Peyton, I'm helping her make sure nothing gets trashed or broken I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you."

* * *

Lucas smiled indulgently to himself. He might not have shown it while he was talking to his brother but inside he was genuinely happy that he and his brother were back on the right track. Right now, when his mother was wrapped up in her problems with Andy and Keith and with Dan being in the hospital it was always nice for your family to be around to support you and the whole family he had left was Nathan.

"Hey Lucas!" Brooke shouted. "Crazy party right?"

Lucas didn't know why he was surprised to see her there. He was under the impression that both Haley and Peyton were more than a little pissed off at her, but it wasn't like any of them was standing at the door censoring who came in.

"Hey Brooke, I see your enjoying the party." He said smiling easily at her.

"Wow, who ever knew Tutor-wife was capable of throwing a decent party. If she was speaking to me I'd give her my congratulations on graduating into the major league." Brooke yelled over the music. "Can we go somewhere quieter?"

"The bedroom or the kitchen?" He shouted trying to avoid getting bumped into by the crowds of people. "Your choice!"

She pointed towards Peyton's dad's room and he nodded. They barely made it through the crowd to Larry's room.

"Jeez, I don't even think my parties were this rowdy." Brooke said.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." He said laughing. "I know Haley will."

Brooke's smile was bitter sweet. "It's been a real bitch coming back to everyone hating you."

Lucas sighed, his smile dropping off his face. "No one hates you Brooke, it's just a really big transition for us. We survived without you or Nathan for a summer and we liked it like that. Now that we have the both of you back you have to give us time to get used to it again."

"Oh don't give me that shit Lucas." Brooke said laughing. "I was gone for two months it wasn't like you guys didn't know that I was going to come back. And even my best friend hasn't made the effort to talk to me!"

"Don't you think you're being a little bit insensitive?" Lucas asked. "Peyton's your best friend yet you didn't say a word to her over the summer. She was dealing with Jake leaving again and her drug problem and you didn't say a word. Haley's husband left her to go play basketball even though she begged him to stay and I didn't see you handing out any condolences, so tell me who needs to make the effort you or us?" He hissed.

Brooke's eyes filled with tears. "What could I have done from California?"

"Oh, I don't know Brooke, gave us a call?" Peyton said joining the conversation. Her hands were filled with objects she had saved from the clutches of their insane classmates. "Don't give us shit because we're not welcoming you with open arms. While you were off in California doing god knows what we were going through hell back here in little ol' Tree Hill and oh woe is you to not have been in the loop when it came to your supposed best friends but it's not like you or Nathan gave us any choice! We had to stick together because we were all we had."

She angrily threw the various objects onto her father's bed before turning to really face Brooke. "You're my best friend Brooke, and god did I need you this summer and I understand that you had to leave but they made telephones for a reason. Do you know how many times I was on the brink of falling back into depression when I could have needed a friendly voice? I learned to rely on Lucas and Haley because they didn't abandon me like you did!"

"I didn't mean to abandon you." Brooke whispered pitifully.

"But you did" Lucas murmured. "And there's nothing you can say that can take away that fact."

"God…just why can't you forgive me for that?" Brooke cried. "I'm sorry! I had no choice but it was stupid of me to not call. I was an ultimate bitch for it.'

Peyton laughed in her face. "Brooke, that would be a lot more convincing if you actually meant it."

"I do!" She insisted.

"You only mean it because you want Lucas back not for any other reason." Peyton whispered. "Just get out of here Brooke, please."

Brooke nodded her eyes red-rimmed. "Peyton I really am sorry."

Peyton just shook her head.

* * *

The party goers had all filtered out by now. It was the usual suspects who were left behind: Haley, Lucas, and Peyton. They had divided up the chores so they could get the house cleaned up faster. Lucas did have a curfew to make and another sad, tear-filled conversation with Brooke he knew was coming.

"Why the somber faces? You guys look like your dog just died." Haley commented finally breaking the heavy silence that had permeated the cleanup.

"Brooke happened." Peyton said sighing. "We had a little fight."

"Little fight?" Haley said eyebrows rising. "About what?"

"Her abandonment of us over the summer." She said. "You know the usual."

"Well, my night was good." Haley said secretively.

"Oh you know you're going to spill, just do so already." Peyton said grinning.

"Well if I must…" Haley laughed. "Nathan and I had an honest heart to heart talk." She said triumphantly.

"Or as honest as you can get when you're drunk right Hales?" Lucas added.

She threw a duster at him. "No, I was quite sober thank you very much. I only do my drunken whoring around on weekends." She said giggling.

Peyton laughed. "So…what happened?"

"We're taking it slow, but we decided to be exclusive again." Haley said excited.

Peyton squealed. "I'm so happy for you Hales. I guess true loves reigns supreme once again."

"Yeah I guess so."

**A/N:** Shorter chapter than normal! Sorry, I ran out of ideas at the last minute. Next chapter should prove to be exciting though.


End file.
